Our One Thousand Moments
by Maeph93
Summary: A.U. The year is 2035. Megahertz and his human cyborg, Oliver, are in control of the world. With help from their friend Oliver, Skylar and Kaz find a time machine, and so a 33-year-old Kaz is traveling back in time to help his former self, and his old friends, turn things around to make the future for the better. Other genres: Sci-Fi, Drama, etc. Rewriting.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello again, Mighty Med fanfiction. For whatever reason, I was watching a Skaz YouTube video, _A Thousand Years,_ and I noticed the complication of the INormo episode. Since Skaz is my favorite pairing, and I felt as if that story line should have been different, I am rewriting the Mighty Med episodes and adding all the Skaz moments I can think of.

I'm basically following all the episodes, most of them I will be getting from YouTube. Updates will be sporadic because of the time and effort to watch all the episodes and write them out. I will still have what I want to happen in each episode. The original episodes might be a pain, but fortunately, I've dealt with them before. In addition, I am going to be extending some episodes, such as There's a Storm Coming, from one chapter to two. Be on the lookout.

**Disclaimer** – Jim Bernstein, Andy Schwartz, and Disney XD own Mighty Med. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own the OC's, one of which is Skylar and Oliver's son.

**Notes: Bring tissues or forever hold your piece. Flashbacks are italicized.**

* * *

><p>Our One Thousand Moments – Prologue<p>

Year: 2035

Kaz shielded his face as the window shattered into thousands of pieces. His heart constricted into a knot once he realized the cyborg sent to kill him was none other than his best-friend-turned-cyborg, Oliver

"Kaz, look out!" Skylar Storm's son, Terrence cried, diving and tackling Kaz to the ground right as Oliver fired a flamethrower at Kaz's exact spot. The intensity of the heat would have burned Kaz alive had Terrence not tackled him to the ground. Instead, the heat merely burned away Terrence's clothes, which healed automatically.

Terrence Storm was Skylar Storm's son with the powers of gyrokinesis, ionikinesis, super speed, portal creation, healing factor, and a strong force field. Oliver and Skylar Storm were in a fierce relationship shortly before Megahertz took over the world. However, a last ditch effort to stop Megahertz failed. Afterwards, Megahertz took Oliver and turned him into a cyborg. With Oliver's knowledge of the superhero world, and the machinery to allow him to create whatever he wanted, Oliver was Megahertz's secret weapon.

Skylar ended up pregnant shortly after the fight, and with Oliver gone, Kaz and the hospital took care of Skylar and her upcoming child. Shortly before Skylar gave birth, Oliver and an army of cyborgs attacked Mighty Med. Kaz and a pregnant Skylar took the escape pod and since have been on the run. When Skylar returned to Mighty Med hospital, there was nothing there. Rubble was everywhere.

With nothing but themselves and a child to take care of, Kaz and Skylar fled the state and raised the child in the New York suburbs. The two survived and Terrence soon learned of Oliver, his biological father.

Oliver fired another flamethrower at Terrence, but Terrence rolled out of harm's way. Lunging forward, Terrence threw a punch at Oliver, only to realize that Oliver's armor was made of hard iron. While Terrence grimaced in pain, Oliver took the time to hit Terrence in the stomach and fling him across the room where the impact broke a table in two.

Oliver turned his gaze to Kaz, a malicious grin appearing on his face. Kaz gulped and started to crawl backwards. He soon found himself against the wall.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit," Oliver lied, turning on his robotic missile launchers and aiming it at Kaz's head.

Right before the missiles fired, Skylar Storm sped into the house, grabbed Kaz, and sped him to safety. Seeing her son lying on top of a broken table, Skylar Storm's eyes narrowed and she faced her evil husband. "There's a storm coming," Skylar growled. "Skylar Storm."

After he sent the missiles back into his arms, Oliver chuckled ominously. "Well, well, well. I have been expecting this fight for so long. I've ran every analysis of your fighting skills and I devised a perfect counter strategy. Prepare for your annihilation!"

"Using The Annihilator's phrase won't help you, Oliver."

Instead of answering, Oliver fired his flamethrower at Skylar's feet to which she flipped over effortlessly. Placing herself into a fighting position, Skylar used her ionikinesis to draw electrical whips, which she thrust at Oliver. Much to everyone's surprise, Oliver drew up a magnetic shield and deftly countered the strike.

Oliver frowned. "Going to your ionikinesis early I see. And I thought I was getting a fight!"

Skylar didn't know what Oliver was talking about, so she continued her assault. Electricity crackled and sparked as the whips continuously hit the shield.

"Sure is a pathetic effort you're giving," Oliver commented as he retreated.

"Look who's talking," Skylar replied icily.

Oliver eventually decided to stop defending and let Skylar hit him. Speeding over to her husband, Skylar let loose a flurry of punches at light speed. However, Oliver was expecting this and unleashed a plasma ball that hit Skylar and sent her flying backwards.

Finally, Oliver was on the offense as he sent flying shurikens at Skylar. She dodged them all and then sent an energy blast at Oliver; he dodged just in time. Deciding that her ionikinesis was her best offense right now, Skylar drew an electric bow staff and whirled it around gracefully.

"I'm still not impressed," Oliver commented, pressing a button on his wrist.

"Maybe this will shock some sense into your brain," Skylar mused as she struck Oliver's robotic shoulder. Much to everyone's surprise, nothing happened. Oliver just looked at himself and smirked at Skylar.

"You were saying?"

Skylar dumbly tried again, only for the same thing to occur. Skylar looked to Kaz who shrugged, indicating that he was equally as puzzled as she was.

"I nullified your ionikinesis. Pretty clever, eh, Sky?" Oliver commented, using Skylar's nickname that he had come up for her. Turning one of his arms into a sledgehammer, Oliver nailed Skylar in the chest. While Skylar was airborne, Oliver fired two shurikens at her, both of which missed Skylar by an inch.

Skylar crashed into the already broken table. Every part of Skylar's body and her head ached. Ignoring the screaming, protesting muscles, Skylar slowly rose to her feet. She barely saw the shuriken fly toward her and brush past her head. Feeling something red and oozy trickling down her forehead, Skylar held a hand to the area and pulled back. What she saw was something she had never seen before.

It was blood.

"Kaz, what is going on?" Skylar asked, her eyes telling the entire story.

"He just nullified all of your powers! The shurikens had coal on them! With your healing power gone, you could bleed to death!" Kaz explained horrified.

"Correct! And that's not even the added bonus!" Oliver cackled.

"So not helping!" Skylar informed, glaring at her opponent and trying to hide her fear.

Oliver stopped laughing and glared at her. "Very well. My next attack will be shocking!" Oliver warned.

Skylar's eyes widened in horror when she realized that Oliver's next attack involved high-powered electricity. Her suspicion was confirmed when Oliver, the human cyborg, threw an electrical ball directly at her. Skylar brought her hands to create a force field, only to remember that she couldn't use her powers because they were nullified.

"Oh crap!" Skylar explained right before the electrical ball connected with her chest and sent her flying into the wall where she rolled off the sink and collapsed on the ground.

"SKYLAR!" Kaz shouted, running to Skylar with Terrence.

Whirling his attention to Kaz, Oliver created an electrical cage that stopped Kaz and Terrence in their tracks. Oliver then stalked towards Skylar, ready to kill her.

Pain that Skylar had never imagined filled her body. Every fiber of her body was numb immeasurably, and Skylar found herself struggling to even breathe or move. 'What happened to me?' Skylar thought as footsteps approached her lying form.

"You should be thanking me," Oliver sneered. "If it was up to Megahertz, you wouldn't even be alive right now. You're lucky I used so little voltage to begin with. The ball that hit you was 90 volts of pure electricity. It was originally 30, but your ionikinesis strikes tripled the voltage power." Oliver knelt down so he was next to Skylar's face. "Now Kaz and your partner have a front row seat as I kill you," Oliver whispered, his cold, murderous eyes scaring Skylar.

"Mom!" Terrence cried, creating a portal and walking through it.

'When did Oliver get this good?' Kaz asked himself as he stared at Oliver who had punched Terrence in the gut while he was looking at Skylar.

"Hold up," Oliver announced as Terrence hit the stove and crumpled to the ground, "Mom? Skylar has a son? Well, you and Kaz are getting serious."

"We never made out!" Kaz shouted from his cage.

"Any last words before I kill you, Skylar?" Oliver asked as a claw that looked like adamantium appeared from his wrist.

"Just two things," Skylar panted. "One, you and Megahertz will be stopped. Someone will take you two down. Second, if you want to kill me, go ahead, but know that you're killing your wife and leaving our child without his mother. Okay, I'm done."

Oliver raised his adamantium-like claw to strike. "SKLYAR!" Kaz cried.

The claw stood in midair, and Oliver stared into Skylar's eyes. For moments, it looked like Oliver was not going to strike. Then he lowered the claw and thrust the claw into his chest.

Kaz gasped in surprise as Oliver fell to the ground right besides Skylar. The electrical cage disappeared, and Kaz ran to tend to a wounded Oliver.

"Oliver, please man! Stay with me!"

Oliver turned his head to me and croaked out, "Kaz."

"You're going to be okay," Kaz found himself saying.

"No, I'm not. I—"

"You got to listen to me. You're going to be okay! Skylar," Kaz called.

Oliver held up his hand. "Don't. This is the way things should be. I need to tell you something. First, I'm sorry, Skylar." Oliver turned and his dying blue orbs met Skylar's terrified hazel ones, and the love literally warmed up the entire room. "I'm sorry, Skylar," Oliver mumbled, "that we missed the first ten years of our child's life. Ten years! We missed ten years together, and now he's about to lose his father. Megahertz has won, but there's a way to stop him."

"How?" Kaz asked.

"I made a time machine," Oliver panted. "It's…" Oliver started to close his eyes.

"Don't die on me, Oliver, god damnit!" Kaz shouted, shaking Oliver. Kaz knew that if Oliver died, he could never go on. Besides, Oliver held info that could probably prevent Megahertz from taking over the world, and prevent his own death. The earth would be back to normal.

"Basement in an abandoned building on 7th at 61st Avenue. Passcode is 5531." Oliver took a deep breath, knowing that he was bracing himself for death. "Kaz, you're my best friend. Send things back to what they used to be, and I love you, Skylar," Oliver breathed, closing his eyes and falling into a sleep that Kaz knew he would never wake.

Kaz closed the eyes of his best friend, biting down on his knuckles to avoid from crying.

"Kaz, I… I can't move," Skylar whispered, bringing Kaz back to the present.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Kaz asked horrified. "The coal's effects should have been gone by now!"

Skylar shook her head, the only body part that could move. "Kaz, you've got to get me out of here," Skylar whispered. "You're the only one strong enough; you're the only one with me."

Kaz turned to look around the endless faces around him, and realized Skylar was right. Oliver was dead as can be and Terrence still had not woken up yet. As much as it hurt him to have to leave, things were out of his hand. Shortly before Oliver got captured that lead to the events of Megahertz taking over the world in 2025, Kaz had promised Oliver that he would take care of Skylar if Oliver ever went missing, and Kaz was not going to break that promise anytime soon.

"Okay," Kaz mumbled. He knelt down and wrapped Skylar's arms around his neck while supporting her legs in his arms. Kaz took one last look at Terrence before he ran out of the house and into the desolate, battle-scarred neighborhood.

'_I know it's hard to leave Oliver behind. It is hard for me as well,' Skylar's voice echoed in his head._

'_Then why did you leave him?' Kaz shouted._

'_Because it would have been too hard for me to stay, and to see him as he's about to do something silly like that, I know that if I stayed with him, Megahertz would have taken his life then and there. But he won't now. He needs Oliver, and I think you know why.'_

'_That doesn't mean I like it!' Kaz snapped._

'_I don't either, but Oliver's knowledge is what will save him. He and I chose to take different paths, but I know that no matter where I go, he's with me in his heart, and that's good enough for now,_'_ Skylar commented, looking Kaz straight in the eye. "Kaz? Kaz? You can put me down now."_

"What? Huh?" Kaz snapped out of his flashback to realize he was still holding Skylar bridal style.

"You can put me down now," Skylar commented. "The effects have worn off, and I feel up to moving again."

"Oh, right." Kaz let go of Skylar, and turned away in hopes that she would not catch him blushing.

"Kaz, are you ready to see that time machine?" Skylar asked, a big grin appearing on her face.

**XXX**

"Wow!" Kaz breathed as he caught sight of the time machine. "Is it done?"

"It appears so," Skylar replied. "Kaz, you've got to be the one to get into the time machine."

"What? Why?"

"Because you are the most knowledgeable person I know, and I have to stay here to defend this building just in case."

Kaz thought it over. He could die while travelling back to save Mighty Med and Oliver, but he could save many lives, including Horus Diaz, the aging doctor and his biggest mentor that had been stabbed to death by Oliver's cyborg outfit. With that in mind, Kaz knew there was only one answer to that. "I'll do it."

"Good. Let's turn this thing on," Skylar ordered, a smile appearing on her face since she and Oliver first fought.

"Wait, I just thought of something. What am I supposed to do when I run into my old-self? Or what if this machine was buried underground and I die before-?"

"I have no idea. Just go with the flow, I guess. Make sure that you hide the machine so no one can do time travel, and try to make sure that you sneak out without anyone noticing. Things could get downright interesting if someone caught you."

"Totally!"

Skylar turned on the time machine. "All right. I don't know much about time travel specifics, but I can tell you this: type in the date you want on that keyboard over there. Second, when your past self discovers Mighty Med, yes I want you to go back to the day you discover Mighty Med, Kaz. Anyways, try to find a disguise and meet up with the two of you at The Domain. See if you can expose Wallace and Clyde and get their store run down. Third, if you can avoid it, don't tell this to anyone. No one. Lastly, good luck. I hope we can make a better future."

"You too!"

Right before Kaz went into the time machine, Skylar grabbed his hand. "Wait, Kaz."

"Yeah?"

Instead of answering, Skylar kissed Kaz's cheek. Kaz felt his cheek, felt the static, and smiled dumbly. "Good luck."

Feeling invigorated after the kiss on the cheek, Kaz jumped in the time machine and typed in the date box: September 13, 2012. That was the day he and Oliver first discovered Mighty Med.

"See you later!" Kaz called out.

"Don't you mean see you earlier?" Skylar yelled back.

"Very funny!" Kaz shot back. He heard a bang and then felt movement. It was official. A thirty-three year old Kaz was traveling back in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** – Okay, that concludes the first chapter. Updates will be sporadic. I'm guessing the next chapter will sometime next month. The first episode is a long one. Peace!


	2. Saving the People Who Save People Pt 1

**A/N:** Okay, I have finally returned with the first chapter! I told you readers this would take a long time. Of course, I had two different openings I wanted to write, so I wrote both and decided on this one, primarily because that is what would likely happen as opposed to some merged soul bit. I am guessing no one cried when reading this because there was no reviews that said so. I wanted to make the readers cry and feel sympathetic, but I don't know if it is working. Oh well. I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**Writer207: Thanks for waiting patiently. I've had some people on other stories that are look. Update! Update! Update! That doesn't make me write faster. Anyways, glad you found the story interesting. I will do my best to keep with it. Sadly, this chapter probably won't meet your expectations.**

**Humanusscriptor: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes, I thought the first chapter was great as well. Usually my prologues are not that long, but with this one, I thought that this one should be. Besides, don't you like it when something disastrous happens and then the person goes back in time?**

**DragonKing19: Whoa, indeed. I loved writing every part of that chapter. Arguably one of my awesome chapters since my previously deleted Lab Rats story. I have no intention to go back to that deleted one. Gravity and Avalanche, those are going to be awesome stories. I recommend you check Avalanche out.**

**Skoliver356: In the beginning, it's no different. Skylar makes a comment about her underwear (sadly I'm not having that, though I might later), and Oliver's 'I promise to get your powers back' thing.**

**Disclaimer –**Jim Bernstein, Andy Schwartz, and Disney XD own Mighty Med. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own the OC's, one of which is Skylar and Oliver's son.

**Note:** Kaz 1 is the future Kaz, and Kaz 2 is Kaz in 2012.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Saving The People Who Save People<p>

It was absolutely silent. Focusing his ears, Kaz listened for any kind of evidence to suggest that he was alone. Once he was certain, Kaz forced his eyelids open, gasping. The first thing he saw was that the room he was in was completely empty. Apart from the time machine and one door at the far end, nothing else was there. Looking around at the cobwebs, Kaz deduced that the place hadn't been used in years. Due to it being an abandoned building, Kaz figured it would be the perfect place for his new home. All it needed of course was a paint job and a good cleaning job.

With some difficulty, Kaz stood up and scanned the room, just in case he had missed anything. After Kaz had finished scanning, Kaz walked over to the door, and stared at it, uncertain as to what he was going to find on the other end. He could only hope that the upstairs looked cleaner than the basement. Opening the door, Kaz saw that the rest of the house was in as abandoned as the basement. Except for a well-kept laundry room, everything either had cobwebs or was torn apart. This house was in need of some serious repair. Kaz moaned in disappointment as he remembered that he had not brought anything from the future and was starting from scratch.

_"Great!"_ Kaz thought in disappointment. _"The house is in need of major repair and I can't do anything about it because there is no money."_ Kaz looked in the drawers and laundry room, only finding a quarter and no clean clothes. That was when Kaz noticed the safe in the middle of the room. _"There's got to be some money in that safe. I just know it! Why would a house like this have no money? This is a perfect place for robbers to hide out at…"_ Kaz examined the safe box and frowned. _"One needs to enter a password. Well, more likely than not, I'm not getting in, unless..."_

Quickly, an anxious Kaz punched in the digits 5531. To his astonishment and relief, the safe box opened, and Kaz gaped at what he saw. Stuffed in the back of the safe deposit box lay what seemed like a mint-conditioned Superman comic book and… his ID from the future? Who could have done this?

Seeing a post-it note on my ID, I read, "Dear Kaz, I thought you might need these items. Good luck. Your friend, Skylar." The comic book was unopened and sealed in a plastic bag. Once it was sold, Kaz knew that it would easily keep him alive for years.

Carefully touching the sides of the plastic bag as to not get print marks on it, Kaz closed the safe and exited the abandoned building. From what he could tell, the nearest Pawnshop was less than a mile down the road. Kaz felt like the luckiest person alive as he entered the store.

"Here to sell something?" a man at the front desk asked after Kaz had showed him his ID.

"Yup. This beauty," Kaz answered, carefully placing the comic book on the table for the man to see.

Looking at it, the man whistled, and went to grab a microscope. After examining every angle of it, the man said, "I'll be damned. This is pristine conditioned 1939 Superman comic book. There are no fingerprints on this thing whatsoever. No scratches, contacts, nothing! Where'd you find this?"

"I went into this old building and I spotted this safe. It took me a while, but I opened the safe and it was there," Kaz answered, figuring that that answer would be more realistic than the 'I arrived from the future' bit.

The man nodded. "Comic books like these don't exist anymore, and in this type of condition, wow! This could easily sell for over a million. How much do you want?"

"Well, I'm in dire need of cleaning my house, and starting a new life. How high would you be willing to go?" Kaz asked, deciding to split the total in half.

"Anywhere from five to ten million," the man stated.

"As much as I'd like to say ten million, I won't be needing all that. How about three million?"

"Deal. Let me just write the check for that."

Kaz left the store later that day with a check for three million dollars. Three million dollars. The first stop that Kaz decided to go to was the bank. He would need to set up an account and put away most of the money. He wouldn't need all that. Unfortunately for him, the bank was a long ways away. Seeing a car on the side of the street, Kaz approached it and saw a man sleeping in his car.

The man awoke with a start when Kaz rapped on the car window. "Yes, sir?"

"How is the nearest bank?"

"Five miles. I'm on my way myself. Can I give you a ride there?"

"Sure, I'd appreciate it!" Kaz exclaimed as he hopped in the front seat.

As the man gunned the engine and drove to the bank, he looked at Kaz. "So, how much did you get?"

"Pardon?"

"From the Pawnshop that's nearby. A lot of people go there and I figured you were one of them."

"A rare comic book. They gave me three million in check."

The man whistled. "I wish I had your luck. My name's Tom Cassidy, just like in the X-Men," he joked.

Kaz nodded. After he had thought up of an alliance for himself, Kaz said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Terrence Allen."

"Well Terrence, it's nice to meet you. Are you living anywhere right now?"

"Right now, at a rundown place. Whoever was there last didn't do a good job cleaning up."

Mr. Cassidy nodded, knowing that New York was a tough place to live in alone. "Any family?"

"No. I'm the only one living in the family."

The man nodded and decided to drop the subject. Looking at the man's radio, Kaz saw the time was 10: 00. He figured he could get a new bank account, get a ride to lunch, and arrive at the Domain plenty of time before Oliver and Kaz. From there, he would help Kaz and Oliver, apply for a job at the hospital that Mighty Med was hidden in, and get a car, credit cards, and other items by the end of the day. Yes, Kaz was prepared, and he was going to take the time to enjoy himself.

The car came to a stop in front of the bank and both men got out. Mr. Cassidy went to deposit some money while Kaz waited around and pretended to write something down on the withdrawal sheet. When the man left, Kaz approached the nearest available desk person and nodded politely. "Can I get this sent to my bank account?" Kaz asked, whipping out his three million dollar check.

The woman nodded and asked Kaz to fill out the deposit form. Kaz nodded and wrote down the amount that he wanted to deposit. He stopped short when he came across the place that asked for the SSN number. _'I'm really sorry, Kaz, but I have to do this,'_ Kaz 1 thought as he filled out Kaz 2's SSN. Grabbing a withdrawal, Kaz wrote down the amount he wanted to withdrawal and handed it to the cashier.

The woman nodded and came back a minute later with 200 dollars. After getting Kaz's name once again and putting a sticky note on the check, the banker gave Kaz 200 dollars. Kaz thanked the woman and asked for a good place to eat. After receiving a place, Kaz headed outside, got a lift to the restaurant, and arrived at The Domain thirty minutes before Oliver and Kaz showed up.

Opening the door to the store, Kaz was not at all surprised to see that nothing had changed. Looking around the room in the comic book store, Kaz saw Wallace and Clyde, aka Catastrophe, at the counter giving an incorrect amount of change. Someday, Wallace and Clyde would get fired, and Kaz was going to make sure that happened quickly.

There were thousands of comic books, and only a select few of video games. Grabbing a Crusher magazine, Kaz 1 started to read, knowing that after school ended, Oliver and Kaz 2 would stay there until 3: 15 when the UFO landed on them. Kaz 1 thought about preventing that, but then realized that the two of them wouldn't see Mighty Med if that didn't happen. He was going to have to let the timeline play out like it usually did.

Finally, Oliver, Kaz 2, and Jordan entered The Domain. Jordan went straight to killing unicorns while

Kaz 2 and Oliver started looking around at the comics. Soon enough, the two of them were asking each other 'Would You Rather' questions.

"Oliver, look, there it is. The meteorite of Zandor, the source of Tecton's immeasurable powers. Ah, I have to have this!" Kaz 2 sighed. "Hidden in the earth's crust for millions of years, forged from the supernova in the Balazar Galaxy."

"It says it's from Taiwan," Oliver pointed out, pointing to the bottom of the meteorite.

Kaz 2 looked at the bottom, not believing that what his best friend was telling the truth. "Oh, well I still want it. Man, I'll never be able to afford it."

"Ah, but we can still pose with it."

"Ah, commemorative fake photo?" Kaz 2 suggested.

After listening to Wallace and Clyde lay down the rules for the store and telling Kaz 2 not to go in the cauldron of Krepulan if he had to go to the bathroom, Kaz 1 put away the Crusher comic book.

"Boom! Cut of his head!" Jordan exclaimed, setting down the remote and turning to face her two friends. "Aww! Look, its blood is made of rainbows."

"Hey, uh, we wanted to talk to you about our robot project for Science Day tomorrow," Kaz 2 started.

"Yeah, the three of us are working on it, right?"

"Yup. It'll be just the three of us, you, me and Kaz," Oliver stated. When he started to chuckle nervously, it was obvious that Oliver was going to add in something that he didn't want Jordan to know. Unfortunately for him, Jordan heard him and started to complain.

Before any more complications would be brought about and Kaz 2 could start going on about getting a muzzle and leash for Gus, Kaz 1cleared his throat. "Excuse me, but does one of you work here?"

All three shook their head at his question. Suddenly, Oliver's eyes widened as he saw a Skylar Storm cutout near the door. Oliver gasped and ran over to the cutout. "Kaz, it's Skylar Storm, my favorite comic book superhero! She has twenty-four superpowers, including X-Ray vision so she can see how big my heart is."

"Oh, Oliver, come here and kiss me but be gentle because you know I'm made of cardboard. Mwah mwah mwah," Kaz 2 teased, pulling the cardboard cutout closer to Oliver and trying to kiss him.

"Oliver, where can I find the Skylar Storm comic books?" Kaz 2 asked, hoping to save at least one of them from having the UFO land on them.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Oliver asked suspiciously. "Oh, because my friend just said so, okay. Follow me. No touching the merchandise, Kaz," Oliver hissed before he walked over to Kaz 1.

When the ball launched, Kaz 1 ran to his past self. "Look out!" Kaz 1 shouted.

Kaz 2 looked up just in time to see the UFO fly down towards him. Making a lunging dive across the room, Kaz 1 tackled Kaz 2 to the ground. Just like Kaz 1's calculation, the UFO fell down and hit him in the leg, causing him to cry out in pain as steel met flesh. Immediately, a couple of customers ran to see if Kaz 1 was okay.

"You saved my life. Thanks," Kaz 2 said as Kaz 1 gingerly stood up.

"No problem, man. The name's Terrence Allen," Kaz 1 introduced as he was helped to his feet.

"Kaz. Love your shirt by the way," Kaz 2 complimented as he read: _It's an unfair life: so many girls, so little time._

The man shrugged. "Do you me a favor, will you?"

"Sure, anything!"

"Take me to the hospital. I might need some crutches." As if on cue, Terrence limped around in a circle for a while.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault, Kaz. This is so typical! You always do these crazy things and expect me to just follow you!" Oliver complained. "Why did you have to touch the merchandise?"<p>

"Hold that thought, follow me!" Kaz 2 said as he headed to the janitor's closet.

Right as his hand was on the door, Oliver grabbed his hand. "Oh no, not until you tell me what you are trying to do."

"Following Blue Tornado," was Kaz 2's response, pulling Oliver into the janitor's closet.

Kaz 1 waited patiently until he was called. After receiving some ice, Kaz 1 called a cab, picked up some paper and a pen at Target, and got a ride back to his house. As soon as he stepped inside, he walked down into the basement, making sure to type 5531 in the password area, and lay down against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaz 2's<strong> POV

After breakfast, I saw an envelope on my bed that was not there the other day. Curious, I picked it up, ripped it open, and began to read,

_Dear Kazimieras,_

_There are no words to describe how weird this situation is. Absolutely none, but I am going to try. You are presently in 10th grade and you have just discovered Mighty Med. You met Skylar Storm, Horace Diaz, The Crusher, Solar Flare, and Alan yesterday. How does it feel to be working at the secret superhero hospital, Mighty Med? I bet it feels great._

I panicked. Someone knew about Mighty Med? Someone knew my full name? I was so close to throwing this away and dismissing it as nonsense when Horace's name caught my eye. I read,

_Before you panic and throw away this letter or show it to Horace, I have something very important to say. One, I know everything about you. I know your friends and enemies; I know your love interests and I know that despite how messed up this sounds, you will believe me. My name is Kazimieras Allen, just like you, and I am from the year 2035. Before you dismiss this as nonsense, if I weren't you, could I possibly know that despite being friends with Oliver since the age of three you have not told him your full name? No, I couldn't._

_I travelled back in time from the year 2035 alone and am entrusting you to change the future. I remember every second of what happens for the next twenty years, and I must tell you that it is horrifying. They are nightmare worthy. The villain that took over the world was none other than Megahertz. No one saw it coming. No one I tell you!_

"Megahertz took over the world? Huh?"

_You will be manipulating the timeline through my help. I will be helping Oliver as well, but for now, keep this letter to yourself. Do not show this to anyone. Not even Tecton, Horace, Solar Flare, Crusher, or any other superhero name you can think of. Not even Oliver. Like Mighty Med, this is secret information, and I am entrusting you to guard this with your life!_

_A couple things I need you to do today: 1, lie without using the word fire. 2, don't joke about something when you know it is the truth; Oliver will just look at you strangely. 3, Tecton appears in the hospital with a Stop Sign in his chest. Operate on him, and use your best judgment. It will save your life, Tecton's life, and give you a piece of Megahertz to use for your project._

_There are so many other things I want to tell you, but I cannot in fear that someone will intercept this letter. I will tell you everything you need to know, but not today._

_I hope to see you soon._

_With best regards,_

_Future Kaz_

_P.S: I had to steal your SSN to deposit three million dollars. Sorry!_

Where did future me get three million dollars? Oh well. I decided I would follow these instructions, but first I needed to get to school. After some boring classes, I headed to my locker with my best friend, Oliver.

"Yesterday was so cool! I can't believe we get to save the people who save people!" Oliver exclaimed, opening his locker.

"You should trademark that! I would _totally_ buy that t-shirt!" I announced, opening my locker as well.

"So did you guys find anything cool?" Jordan asked.

"For what?" I asked, doing the second thing on the list of three things future me wanted me to complete today.

"For our found object robot," Jordan clarified. "Now this is an all-day project so you've got to keep Gus under control _all day_," Jordan stressed.

Knowing how important it was to her, I promised her we wouldn't let Gus anywhere near her. Of course, Gus appeared from behind her and sniffed her hair.

"New shampoo?" Gus guessed.

"Nope. Bug repellant, and obviously it isn't working," Jordan commented, looking away from Gus. She clearly didn't want to talk to him. It was as if she hated his existence!

"Anyways, you asked for found objects and I found this in my room." Gus pulled out a wad of money from his pocket and waved it in front of Jordan. "Five hundred dollars in small bills. My parents give me money instead of attention," Gus added, noticing Jordan's surprised look.

I heard a buzzing from my pocket and took out the communicator that Horace had given us from the day previous. Oliver excused him and me from Jordan and dragged me near the stairs.

"Horace is paging us at the hospital," Oliver exclaimed, evidently more panicked than I was. "What do we do?"

"We have to go. This is the opportunity of a life-time!"

"You're right," Oliver sighed.

"What are we going to tell Jordan?" I asked, noticing that she would not be happy that we had to leave.

"Follow my lead," Oliver commented, walking away from me and facing Jordan. "Uh, hey. Kaz and I have to take off for a bit."

Gus seemed completely fine with that, probably because he had a crush on Jordan, but Jordan was not okay with that. "What?" she inquired. "You guys can't leave. You _promised _me you would help me on this project!"

"We'll be back soon, okay? We just have to, uh…" Oliver looked to me, trying to think up of a reasonable excuse. I in turn closed my mouth. I knew that if I said something it would have the word fire in it and jeopardize our leave to Mighty Med. "Stop by my grandmother's house. She needs to make sure her fire alarms are set for the next time she cooks. She…"

Oliver looked to me for an answer. I sighed, knowing I would have to lie without using the word fire. "She burnt down her house the last time and didn't know about it until she smelled the f—" I stopped myself there. How was I going to lie without the word fire? Fire, smoke, smoke! "The smoke," I finished.

"Hurry back! Do not flake on me, Kaz!" Jordan cried as Oliver and I left the school.

* * *

><p>"Boys! So great to see you!" Horace greeted, seemingly optimistic, unlike me.<p>

"So great," Alan added, clearly faking his smile.

"So what's going on?" Oliver asked, approaching the extremely old doctor.

"Megahertz has run amuck in the city. We'll need your help."

The hospital doors swung open suddenly and a superhero speedster named Benny called out, "Make a path, people! I've got a beloved superhero who has a puncture wound to the chest. Object appears to be a stop sign."

No way. Future Me was right! Tecton _did_ appear in the hospital with a stop sign in his chest! Now all I needed to do was operate on him.

"No way! You're Tecton!" Oliver breathed.

"Dude! You are my all-time favorite superhero. Are you okay? What happened?" I asked, concerned that my favorite superhero was in the hospital.

"Megahertz was trying to rob the Federal Reserve Bank," Tecton responded, not sounding overly excited about it. I assume it was because of the stop sign in his chest. "He tried to make an unauthorized withdrawal and I stopped him. Unfortunately," Tecton sighed, "he made an unauthorized deposit of this stop sign in my chest." As if on cue, Tecton flicked the stop sign in disappointment.

"How cool is this guy? He's skewered and he's still making quips," I commented.

"Benny, wheel Tecton to the OR," Horace Diaz ordered, approaching Tecton from the side and watching as Benny wheeled Tecton away from us. "Boys, how would you like to observe Tecton's surgery?"

"Are you kidding? We'd love to!" Oliver exclaimed, his eyes widening for a moment. Then his expression changed as he remembered about our project. "Oh, but we kind of have a prior commitment."

"Huh. I thought your commitment was to this hospital. I guess I misjudged you," Horace mumbled, seemingly upset that we were not fully committed to this job.

"No no no!" Oliver cried, panicked that he would lose the job. "Working here is a dream come true, but we promised our friend—"

"This is Tecton!" I objected. "We can make new friends, superhero friends."

"Okay," Oliver relented. "Count us in."

"Splendid! You'll be saving the people who save people!"

"I told you we should have trademarked that!" I whined.

"Too late!" Horace then ripped apart his shirt to reveal a shirt that read **'Saving The People Who Save People'**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I'm going to end part 1 there. As much as it's not a great place to end it there, I have to wrap things up because I head back to this school campus area and it's just about impossible to rest of the first episode there. I was debating about the science fair stuff, but I figured I would save it for later. I won't be updating this one, but I might update Gravity. Until then, read and leave a review, positive or negative. Peace!


	3. Saving the People Who Save People Pt 2

**A/N:** Welcome to Part 2 of Saving the People Who Save People. Sorry for the horrendous delay, but for those of you who read_ Doing it Better,_ if any of you are, that is why. To those who don't, I have two different fanfiction accounts. I probably should have found a better way to manage my time with juggling two fanfiction accounts by now, but oh well. School, you all get the deal.

The opening was a bit slow, but alas, here is the chapter. I'm sad to say that nothing new out of the ordinary happens this chapter, except Future Kaz meeting Kaz in The Domain and Future Kaz debating about his previous life. Other than that, the chapter might be boring to some of you. Hopefully, you'll digress.

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Sweetsimplegirl: I already PM'd you a response to your review, so I'll just say thanks.**

**Writer207: Thank you for your encouraging words. I am glad you enjoy this. Since I mentioned this to Sweetsimplegirl by PM, I will tell you as well: I have original episodes in this story, but I've not yet thought up of any of them.**

**LBF: I am glad. I hope you are an active reader with this story.**

**Evillive269: That's not really a review, but I catch your drift. Here is the long awaited chapter.**

**Disclaimer –**Jim Bernstein, Andy Schwartz, and Disney XD own Mighty Med. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own the OC's, one of which is Skylar and Oliver's son.

**Note:** Kaz 1 is the future Kaz, and Kaz 2 is Kaz in 2012.

* * *

><p>At school, as Jordan placed the items on her horribly built robot, Gus watched from over her shoulder. "Ugh!" Gus complained. "Ick!" he added when Jordan added the nose to her robot. "Oh no."<p>

"What?" Jordan snapped, impatient that Gus was ruining her chance to finish the project.

"You're doing this all wrong! Where are the Rutters, and the oars? This is the worst rowboat I've ever seen!"

Standing up, Jordan faced her partner, and stated, "We're not making a rowboat. We're making a robot! Bot! Bot! Robot!" Jordan enunciated, in hopes that Gus would get that they were making a robot.

"In that case, would you be interested in buying ten pounds of live bait?" Gus questioned, grabbing a nearby box of his, which was situated on a desk. "Dead bait," he corrected once he looked in the box.

Jordan rolled her eyes and went to contact her friend.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Kaz saw that he was getting a call and answered it, oblivious to Oliver freaking out right beside him. "Hey, Jordan."<p>

"Gus is driving me _crazy_, and I can't finish this project without you guys. Is Oliver's grandmother okay?"

Oliver took the phone from me for a brief moment. "Uh, yes, yes. She's fine. It turns out she just burned some toast in—"

"The fire," Kaz supplied.

"Hurry. We have to present our project in three hours, and it's only half finished!"

"Hurry. We have to present our project in three hours, and it's only half finished!" Jordan sighed, turning off her phone. Walking over to get back to the project, Jordan gaped at the broken robot.

"Sorry," Gus said. "I tried to sit in the rowboat."

"Robot!" Jordan snapped. _'Seriously, can this guy be an even bigger idiot than he already is?'_

"Right, sorry. I tried to sit in the robot," Gus corrected.

* * *

><p>Future Kaz wiped a lone tear from his eye as he turned the page from one of the earlier Skylar Storm comics. While Future Kaz did not want to admit it, he missed Skylar Storm. Back when Oliver was evil, Future Kaz felt as if he had no strength. The guilt of not being able to stop his best friend from turning evil, even though the future Kaz knew there was nothing he could do about it, made him feel weak. For several months, he had thought about giving up, despite the fact that he promised Oliver he would never do that, no matter how challenging the circumstances. It was the amazing Skylar Storm that saved him.<p>

As a homeless New Yorker and a pregnant Skylar at his side, Future Kaz had no choice but to lie to people and say Skylar was his wife. With Skylar's encouraging words and unwavering support, Future Kaz rapidly transformed from an unconfident, sucktacular, and loserific (1) man into a confident, skilled, brave, and more loving father that managed to hold the income for the family. During his free time, he helped Skylar train Skylar's son, Terrence. It was this transformation that Future Kaz wanted to turn Kaz into someday.

Wiping another stream of tears from his face, Future Kaz finally continued reading. Suddenly, he had an epiphany!

Future Kaz needed Skylar Storm in order to stay sane. After all, she was the only reason that Future Kaz had gotten this far. Working at a hospital that would not allow him access to Mighty Med did not seem to help the cause. However, what about becoming a nurse at Mighty Med? That way, Future Kaz could visit Skylar Storm every day and inform Kaz and Oliver about the day's events.

Future Kaz frowned. Then again, villains did break into Mighty Med at least once a week. Maybe that would not be that hot of an idea. The only other profession he could think of that required seeing Skylar every day would be a teacher. He quickly thought of all the benefits. Decent pay, he could help people with school work, and he could get fellow superheroes, Alan in particular, to attend school. It was a win-win-win. It was a triple win! He just needed Mesmera. Then again…

Future Kaz decided he would figure that out sometime later. He had been reading for quite some time when his past-self entered The Domain.

"Hey," Kaz greeted before he started to search for the Tecton comic books.

"What are you doing here?" Future Kaz asked. Lowering his voice, Future Kaz hissed, "I thought you got the letter?"

"I did, but Tecton won't heal! I'm trying to find out why."

Future Kaz sighed. Leave it to his past-self to return here when he held the answer in the letter. "If I tell you, do you promise to leave before Jordan shows up here and wait until the staff enters the room to operate on him?"

"Sure!" Kaz exclaimed, eager to cure his favorite superhero.

Looking around to see if anyone was listening, Future Kaz leaned in and whispered, "Gargulon gas. It is formed by delta radiation reacting to something made of gold. There is a gold coin in his chest."

"It never said that in the letter!"

Future Kaz shook his head in disgust. "The implication was there. Well, now you know. Now get back to Mighty Med before Jordan shows up here."

"Right!" Kaz exclaimed.

No sooner did Kaz exit did Jordan enter The Domain as well. Future Kaz barely managed to keep in a chuckle when Jordan huffed in frustration upon learning Kaz had just left. Figuring it was time to head over to Mighty Med, Future Kaz bade Jordan a good day and left. He needed to reach Agent Blaylock and find a way to enter Logan High.

* * *

><p>Sklyar waited patiently for the news to her test results in the Rec Room. She badly wanted her test results to turn back good. If they didn't, she would be stuck as a normo, that is, a superhero without powers.<p>

Sklyar's eyes immediately shot open when she heard the door open. "Skylar, I have got your test results," Horace greeted.

Skylar jumped to her feet in excitement. "So I'm good? Because I'm all ready to fly back to my planet. I just need to stretch because it's like a 700,000,000 mile flight."

Not wanting to break the news to Skylar that her results turned out negative, Horace politely commented, "Please, sit down." Sklyar did as told. "How do I put this?" Horace mused. "Life is a winding road… and every superhero experiences a series of triumphs and—"

"You're not getting your powers back!" Alan cried, irritated. "You're basically just a normo, normo!"

"Alan!" Horace admonished, jumping to his feet. "Why would you say that to her?"

"Oh, I was worried there for a second. So it's not true?" Skylar asked, praying that Alan was just bluffing. Then the bullet came.

"Oh, no, it's true. I just wouldn't have said it like that."

"It's hopeless?" Skylar inquired, visibly worried that she would never become that superhero that everyone looked up to anymore.

"No one's saying it's hopeless."

"I am," Alan stated.

Trying to comfort her, Horace placed a hand on Skylar's shoulder. "Skylar, right now, we don't know how to restore your powers. Someday we might, but not now. I'm sorry."

Horace left the room, leaving a speechless Skylar standing there and wondering what could possibly happen down the run. _'No,' _she reasoned._ 'There in me somewhere.'_

"What are you doing?" Alan asked, surprised when Skylar headed over to where the weight bars were located.

"My powers are in me somewhere. I just know it!" Skylar demanded, trying not to let Alan see that she was on the verge of crying. "If I _just_ focus!"

"You can't lift that. It's too heavy!" Alan warned, seeing what Skylar was about to do.

"I'm Skylar Storm, and no one tells me what I can't or can't do!" Skylar grabbed the barbell and lifted it up, straining when she found it was too heavy for her.

"It's going to crush you! Let me help!"

"Don't you dare!" Skylar warned, struggling to lift the barbell.

Seconds before the barbell landed on Skylar and possibly killed her, Alan used his molecular kinesis to set the bar back where it was.

A furious Skylar stood up and stopped right in front of Alan. "I told you not to help me!" Skylar shouted right in Alan's face.

"Hey, I saved your life! I didn't have to do that!" Alan cried as he watched Skylar storm out of the room. "I was voted most likely to _lose _a patient!"

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Oliver questioned as a panting Kaz approached.<p>

"Do you know what I've been through here? And what took you so long? Did you find a way to fix Tecton?"

"The Domain, no, out of shape, and yes," Kaz answered.

Oliver grabbed Kaz by the hand and led him into the operating room. "So what did you find out? Why isn't Tecton healing?"

"Well, remember the dude at the Domain that saved us from that flying saucer thing?" Kaz started.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"It turns out he knows a lot about Tecton as well!"

"I don't care if he knows a lot about Tecton! I care about Tecton living so we don't get cubed!"

"Relax! He gets his healing powers from the delta radiation, which emanates from the meteorite in his chest-"

"And his only weakness is Gargulon gas," Oliver interrupted. "I know that!"

"Then you would also know that Gargulon gas is formed when delta radiation reacts—"

"With something made of gold!" Oliver finished. "Of course! He must have a gold coin in his chest!"

"Well, this is a redonkulous situation," Horace commented entering Tecton's operating room.

"I told you they pulled out the sign!" Alan stated smugly as he followed Horace into the operating room.

A furious Horace faced Kaz and Oliver. "Boys, I am afraid that you'll have to pay the consequences. Hypothetically, if you were to be compacted into a small cube, where would you want that shipped?"

Before either Kaz or Oliver could answer, a loud beeping noise was heard from within the hospital. Shortly later, the entire building shook from Tecton's tremors.

"What was that?" Alan asked, now horrified from the shaking and backing himself up to the wall.

"Tecton's tremors," Oliver answered. "Tecton's barriers are connected to the earth. When he's in distress, he sends out uncontrollable seismic waves!"

"Wait, he's stabilizing! His pulse is normal!" Benny exclaimed, proud that he had actually healed Tecton. Then he realized that that was his hand. "No, that's my pulse. The good news, I'm fine!"

Horace stared at Benny, wondering how he could be joking at a time like this. Another seismic wave shook the building, causing everyone present to stumble backwards.

* * *

><p>People clapped as the latest person finished their robot project.<p>

"We're up next. Because of Kaz and Oliver, we'll likely get an F," Jordan commented, giving up on what she deemed a failed project. "So much for video games. My parents are going to make me go outside, in the sunshine, and fresh air! Ugh!"

Just then, the school shook from the seismic waves. To everyone in the school, it seemed as if it was just an earthquake.

"What's going on? I have an idea," Jordan stated, a smile appearing on her face as she realized this earthquake would get her out of doing the project.

"Sunglasses for fish?" Gus guessed. "Beat you to it."

Jordan stared at Gus as if he was insane, which considering Gus, he was insane. When a third tremor rocked the school, Jordan approached the teacher. "Duck and cover! No more presentations! Everyone should get an A!" Jordan demanded before hiding under her desk.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital,<p>

Tecton's tremors rocked the hospital yet again. The beeping continued and the hospital staff knew they did not have much time.

"We have to save him!" Horace announced, clearly distressed. "If he dies, no one will be able to stop Megahertz, and he will continue his reign of terror!"

"Horace, please, you have to trust me on this!" Kaz begged. "I can help Tecton, but you _got_ to let me in there!"

Another pair of tremors rocked the hospital. Biting his tongue, Horace had a difficult decision to make. He had no idea what was wrong with Tecton, but somehow Kaz did. Kaz might just be able to save Tecton.

Horace nodded and let Kaz in the group. Kaz reached deep into the chest, searching for something that was not liquidly. "Icky, gross, eww! 'Sup girl," he flirted to a nurse right beside him.

"Kaz!" Oliver warned, shaking his head.

"Oh, right. Got it!" Kaz exclaimed as he pulled out the gold coin covered in blue gooey guts.

"Gold coin, covered in guts," Oliver said disgusted.

"He's starting to heal," Horace stated, feeling Tecton's vitals with his stethoscope. "Well done, Kaz! Oliver, you were right; you two make a great team!"

People clapped as Horace shook Oliver's non-gooey hand and Kaz's hand. Everyone had come to like the normos again. Everyone that is, except Alan.

"WHAT? But they broke the rules!" Alan cried. He was not about to let two normos steal his thunder.

"And then they saved the day," Horace added. "So I'm going to totally ignore the first part." Horace approached Kaz and Oliver and placed a hand on each shoulder. "To celebrate the real heroes of this hospital, nurse, get the limbo stick!"

As soon as the nurse left the operating room, Skylar Storm entered and pointed a hand at Alan. "There you are! You need to see this!"

"Again with the videos of you doing backflips?" Benny groaned. "We get it, you're flexible."

"Hey, that video has fifty-six likes," Skylar mentioned, pointing a hand at Benny.

"And one dislike."

"That's not what I need to show you," Skylar said, finally getting back on topic. Skylar turned on the TV to show the words BREAKING NEWS underneath.

"Superhero news network has just learned that two normos are now working at Mighty Med hospital. The normos performed unauthorized surgery on Tecton who is now very, very weak. This, according to our source, a young man who was clearly disguising his voice by speaking into a coffee mug," the female news reporter began.

"That's enough of that," Alan stated, turning off the computer before the reporter could confirm the voice.

A very offended Horace approached Alan, knowing he was the one who sent out the source. Everyone in the room stared at Alan and shook his or her head. "Alan, do you realize what you've just done? Now Megahertz knows Tecton is here and weak. You are in big trouble. Big trouble!"

"Aww, come on! What are the odds that Megahertz is watching at that exact moment?" Alan asked, trying to defend himself on a clearly lost cause.

Thunder crackled and darkened the operating room. "WHERE IS HE?" Megahertz questioned. "WHERE IS TECTON?"

"I'd say a hundred percent," Kaz commented, stating the obvious.

The main doors to the secret hospital burst open and Megahertz cried, "WHERE IS TECTON?"

Massive panic ensued throughout the hospital. Everyone scrambled to safety as Megahertz summoned pure lightning from his hands.

"Guards, get him!" Horace exclaimed. He knew that the guards would not last, but he wanted to stall for time. Hopefully then, Tecton would fully heal.

"You are going to try and stop me?" Megahertz questioned, clearly amused. "How quaint." Megahertz unleased lightning at the guards and then threw the desks to the side with his lightning fingers.

"Aaahhh!" Alan screamed like a little girl and ran off, likely turning into some animal on the way.

"Megahertz is going to find Tecton," Oliver stated once he stood back up. "We've got to do something!"

"Well, we don't have any powers!" Kaz explained.

"Neither do I," Skylar commented, "but I can still do this." Skylar got herself into a fighting position and faced Megahertz. "Hey, Megahertz! There's a storm coming, Skylar Storm."

"That's my beau," Oliver commented.

Megahertz roared, threw Titanio across the room, and threw a bolt of lightning at Skylar Storm. However, Skylar Storm was faster and cartwheeled right over the lightning bolt and proceeded to fight the half-titanium cyborg, half-human in battle. Megahertz deftly blocked Skylar's throws and turned. Right as Megahertz was about to punch Skylar, said superhero back flipped over the villain's punch.

"Does anyone have any popcorn?" Kaz asked.

Megahertz aimed a kick at Skylar's legs, but Skylar back flipped that as well. Figuring he would try to help Skylar out, Horace tried his freezing powers, only for them to fizz away. "I can't freeze him! His electrofield must be blocking my powers!"

The human cyborg lunged for Skylar, but Skylar grabbed his arms and kneed him in the stomach. She then countered with a punch to the stomach, only to find that Megahertz couldn't feel anything.

_'Oh, right. My strength is gone,'_ she thought.

"Kaz, Skylar can't hold him off for long. We've got to create a diversion! Kaz, it's time for you to do what you do best!"

"Get on people's nerves?" Kaz guessed.

"Exactly."

While Kaz got into position, Skylar and Megahertz continued their fight. Skylar pushed Megahertz's fist out of the way and dodged a few swipes. Thinking that it would be best to back away from the fight, Skylar jumped up and kicked Megahertz in the arm before heading the other. Hopefully, she could backflip Megahertz's attempt. However, he caught Skylar off guard by shooting a bolt of lightning at Skylar's back.

"Oh!" Kaz exclaimed as he heard Skylar's body brush against the wall. Thinking quickly, Kaz grabbed a bedpan and held it upwards. "Hey, Leslie."

Megahertz stopped short upon someone saying his full name.

"Yeah, that's right. I know your real name. Check out the ugliest half-human, half-titanium cyborg in the room."

"Oh, come on! No one looks good in a metal tray! And no one calls me ugly!"

"Oliver, now!" Kaz warned, seeing the half-titanium cyborg create a ball of pure lightning.

Taking that as his cue, Oliver threw the bedpan at Megahertz, only for Megahertz to look at Oliver as if he was an idiot. Given the situation, Oliver _was _an idiot! Shaking the hit off him, Megahertz circled Kaz.

"Hey, I mean ugly in a good way. You know, like uh, 'yo, playah, you're so ugly!'"

"That's not a thing," Megahertz stated. "Now say goodbye to your precious Tecton!" Megahertz headed into the operating room to finish his weakened arch-nemesis, Tecton.

"What do we do?" Oliver asked, approaching his best friend.

Normally, Kaz would be panicked, but he knew the way the future would play out, so he said, "Relax! Tecton's probably healed by now. We should expect Megahertz to be thrown in here in three, two, one—"

The glass logo shattered and Megahertz landed awkwardly in the center of the room. Tecton flew out of the logo and flew up in the air. "And _that _is how you throw a villain through a logo."

Tecton then landed on the hospital ground and faced his enemy. Megahertz fired a bolt of lightning at Tecton who managed to jump out of the way. However, the second bolt of lightning caught Tecton on his chest and he collapsed near Skylar Storm.

"Look out!" Oliver cried.

Thinking quickly, Tecton grabbed a steel rod from nearby and twirled it like a bow staff, blocking each one of Megahertz's lightning attempts. Tecton threw the rod similar to that of an Olympian throwing a javelin. When Tecton saw Megahertz stop it, he stomped on the ground, which caused a mini earthquake that sent Megahertz flying backwards.

_'I can't let him beat me!'_ Megahertz thought as he got to his feet. Tecton flew toward him and the two rivals battled each other, each trying to turn the tide of the battle.

Amid electrocution, Tecton turned to face the two normos. "We've got to stop Megahertz somehow!" Oliver cried.

"That's it!" Kaz commented as he spotted the stop sign. Sliding across the hospital floor, Kaz grabbed the stop sign and tossed it to Tecton. Using his super speed, Tecton wrapped Megahertz up with the stop sign. Megahertz roared and tried his electrocution to break free, but failed to succeed.

"Not so tough now, are you, Leslie?" Kaz chided. When Kaz heard electrocution, Kaz backed away. "Still alive, still alive!"

Tecton lifted Megahertz up with one hand. Facing Kaz, Tecton said, "You saved my life. You should stick around. This place needs you."

Getting a compliment from his favorite superhero, Kaz took a deep breath and mumbled, "Act cool, act cool, act cool… thank you. Dang it!" Kaz exclaimed when his voice didn't portray that of acting cool.

"Well, my work here is done."

"Well, actually, just one more thing," Horace corrected. "That bulb has been out for weeks. Would you mind?" Horace asked as he held a lightbulb out to Tecton.

Tecton threw Megahertz to the side, grabbed the lightbulb, and flew to fix the bulb.

"Skylar, are you okay?" Oliver asked, concerned for his former superhero.

"I'm fine," Skylar admitted, grabbing Oliver's hand and standing up.

"You were awesome back there!"

"So were you."

"Well, I do throw a mean bedpan," Oliver joked. "Look, I know you don't like people helping you, but I'm going to do _everything _I can to help you get your powers back."

"That would be great," Skylar confessed. Then she added, "Because this whole being a normo thing totally stinks! I can't do anything!"

Skylar back flipped out of the room. "Showoff!" Benny commented, stalking past the nurses.

"Hey, listen, about before—I'm sorry I almost got us fired and or cubed," Kaz apologized. "I messed up and you bailed me out like you always do. Thanks." Kaz patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too. You were right; I wouldn't be here without you. And I wouldn't want to be," Oliver added.

"Commemorative bros again fake photo?"

"Absolutely."

Kaz took a fake photo right as Horace reentered the hospital. "Splendid work today," Horace congratulated. "Splendid! I'll see you boys tomorrow after school."

"WHAT?" Alan cried in disgust, his distaste for the normos present. "But what about the newscast? Everyone knows we have normos here."

"I don't care. Let the _whole _world know that they work here! Remember, you can't tell anyone you work here."

"This is not fair! This is not—"

Horace froze Alan in the middle of his temper tantrum. "Now, let's go down to accounting and get you boys paid."

"Paid? Are you kidding? I would totally work here for nothing," Oliver stated.

"He meant nothing less than a million dollars a week," Kaz finished. Horace just stared at him. "A thousand dollars a week." Again, Horace just stared at Kaz. "A hundred dollars a week."

"I was going to give you two hundred, but a hundred it is!" Horace remarked. "So, how do you like your new scrubs?"

"We're not in scrubs," Kaz informed after checking him and Oliver for scrubs.

"Oh, but you were."

"That's a picture of a bridge," Oliver corrected.

"Huh. I love bridges! Say we're not in scrubs again."

"We're not in scrubs," Kaz said. Again, Oliver looked down at his clothes.

"You were," Horace corrected, showing the boys a picture of them in scrubs.

* * *

><p>"Why did those tremors have to stop?" Jordan asked herself. "I <em>cannot <em>catch a break."

"Jordan, there you are!" Oliver stated as he entered the classroom, Kaz following right behind his best friend. "Look, we're sorry about not being here like we promised."

"Yeah, and we know you are upset and you have every right to be. Okay," Kaz stated when Jordan just huffed, "but I'm sure you're going to do just fine on your project! I mean, look at what you're up against," Kaz commented, picking up Jordan's project, which consisted of aluminum foil for legs, two plastic forks as antennas, and… oh, who cares.

"That's ours," Gus informed.

"Oh, mama. Well, I think I know how to make this better," Kaz commented, remembering to bring one of Megahertz's power boosters, a souvenir as mentioned in the letter that Future Kaz sent him.

"Don't get in it. I tried it all ready."

"I took a little souvenir from Megahertz," Kaz mumbled, showing Oliver one of Megahertz's power boosters and clipping it on the back of the robot.

"You took one of his power boosters! Did you get him to sign it?" Oliver asked excitedly.

"This is our project," Jordan began, pointing to the project. "We made it out of—oh, who cares?" Jordan exclaimed, not expecting a good grade on the project.

The skeptical teacher then noticed that 'robot's' eyes turned red and it levitated off the table. Gus and Jordan looked amazed at what they were seeing while Kaz and Oliver looked at the scene unamused. The robot flew around the room and flew straight out of the window.

"Now _that's _a rowboat," Gus commented.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That concludes the end of the first episode. I apologize for it taking so long. I can assure you it will not take two months to get next chapter up again. Next episode will be Frighty Med, followed by the first Mighty Med original episode ever written! And I hate to break it to those Skoliver fans, but the original episode _will _be Skaz based. Don't worry about it, though. I have plans for Skoliver original episodes as well.

**(1):** Anyone seen Scooby Doo 2 lately? Probably not, but the adjectives are there.

I will see you readers sometime in February. Leave any type of review you'd like. Peace!


	4. Frighty Med

**A/N:** What I tell you readers? I'm back with Frighty Med.

However, before I begin the next chapter, I want to let you know that Future Kaz tells Kaz and Oliver about the future. I'm sure you're eager to learn what happened, but if you are not, then skip that part.

Okay, folks, let's get this episode underway, but first I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Sweetsimplegirl: Thanks for reviewing. I loved your Sore Throat story by the way. Well, I'm glad you like this. Let me know if you want any twists or whatever to happen.**

**Guest: True. True. Here's Frighty Med.**

**Disclaimer –**Jim Bernstein, Andy Schwartz, and Disney XD own Mighty Med. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own the OC's, one of which is Skylar and Oliver's son.

* * *

><p>It had only been two days since Kaz nearly revealed the existence of Mighty Med to Wallace and Clyde. So much had happened for Future Kaz, while so little had happened to Kaz and Oliver. The two best friends were presently at their hangout site, The Domain, so occupied that they didn't notice Future Kaz was also in The Domain.<p>

Oliver swung his fists left and right as he played a video game while Kaz just stood off to the side and started messing around with action figures. "Hey, now I'm getting really good at this!" Oliver exclaimed, elated that he was performing this well. "I should be a demon hunter in real life! That or a high school teacher."

"Go with demon hunter. They deal with fewer demons," Kaz stated before he returned back to messing around with action figures.

Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Oliver tossed the play weapon at Kaz and took out his phone. His face deflated once he saw who the caller was. "Oh no, it's my dad! He keeps asking where I go after school every day, and I can't tell him about our job. Kaz!"

"What?" Kaz asked. A monster costume was on his face, and he looked as if he were an actual demon instead of a ninth grader. "Do I have something on my face?" Kaz asked as he felt the costume's fake blood.

"This is serious! What am I going to tell my dad?"

"Just tell your dad you're hanging out here," Kaz supplied, swinging the weapon.

"He doesn't want me coming here. He thinks all this superhero stuff is a waste of time!"

"Oh, and like what he does is so important."

"He's a brain trauma researcher."

"Look, just tell your dad you're hanging out at my house," Kaz suggested, not sensing that this matter was important to Oliver.

"I can't! He also doesn't want me hanging out with you. He thinks you're reckless, out of control, and that you don't take responsibility for your own actions."

Kaz stopped swinging the weapon to stare at Oliver. "The one time you go home with _half _of your head shaved, and suddenly I'm reckless?" When Oliver looked away, Kaz added, "And I take responsibility for my actions!"

Not looking, Kaz threw the weapon, which hit the Brain Matter action figure and caused it to fall on the ground. All of the customers stared at Kaz. Feeling guilty, Kaz pointed a finger at Oliver and piped up, "It wasn't me; he did it."

"No he didn't," Future Kaz stated, emerging from the crowd. "Hello again, fellas."

It had only been two days since Kaz nearly revealed the existence of Mighty Med to Wallace and Clyde. So much had happened for Future Kaz, while so little had happened to Kaz and Oliver. The two best friends were presently at their hangout site, The Domain, so occupied that they didn't notice Future Kaz was also in The Domain.

Oliver swung his fists left and right as he played a video game while Kaz just stood off to the side and started messing around with action figures. "Hey, now I'm getting really good at this!" Oliver exclaimed, elated that he was performing this well. "I should be a demon hunter in real life! That or a high school teacher."

"Go with demon hunter. They deal with fewer demons," Kaz stated before he returned back to messing around with action figures.

Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Oliver tossed the play weapon at Kaz and took out his phone. His face deflated once he saw who the caller was. "Oh no, it's my dad! He keeps asking where I go after school every day, and I can't tell him about our job. Kaz!"

"What?" Kaz asked. A monster costume was on his face, and he looked as if he were an actual demon instead of a ninth grader. "Do I have something on my face?" Kaz asked as he felt the costume's fake blood.

"This is serious! What am I going to tell my dad?"

"Just tell your dad you're hanging out here," Kaz supplied, swinging the weapon.

"He doesn't want me coming here. He thinks all this superhero stuff is a waste of time!"

"Oh, and like what he does is so important."

"He's a brain trauma researcher."

"Look, just tell your dad you're hanging out at my house," Kaz suggested, not sensing that this matter was important to Oliver.

"I can't! He also doesn't want me hanging out with you. He thinks you're reckless, out of control, and that you don't take responsibility for your own actions."

Kaz stopped swinging the weapon to stare at Oliver. "The one time you go home with _half _of your head shaved, and suddenly I'm reckless?" When Oliver looked away, Kaz added, "And I take responsibility for my actions!"

Not looking, Kaz threw the weapon, which hit the Brain Matter action figure and caused it to fall on the ground. All of the customers stared at Kaz. Feeling guilty, Kaz pointed a finger at Oliver and piped up, "It wasn't me; he did it."

"No he didn't," Future Kaz stated, emerging from the crowd. "Hello again, fellas."

"Terrence, what's up?" Oliver asked, not aware that said person was actually Kaz from the year 2035.

"Not much. Can I talk to you two outside for a moment? And before you say no, it's better than watching your friend give Brain Matter the power to see his butt."

"How did you know I was going to do that?" Kaz exclaimed in irritation.

"Never mind that."

"Oliver, Kaz, help us settle an argument. This snake looks poisonous, right?" Gus asked, walking in The Domain and opening a shoebox.

"Gus, there's nothing in there," Oliver stated.

"Uh oh. This is _terrible,_" Gus complained. "Now we'll never be able to settle our argument."

"Gus, we're not having an argument. You're talking to yourself, and I'm listening to a book on tape," Jordan remarked. "Hey. Terrence, right?"

Before Future Kaz could reply, Kaz stood up from his seat on the couch. "I wonder why they ever stopped making Brain Matter comic books and movies. There hasn't been one in _years_!"

"Oh no! I know that look. You're going to search _obsessively _for the answer to a _totally _unimportant question!" Oliver informed, standing up and getting ready to leave the shop.

"Yeah, even if it means abandoning your school work, your friends, and your already shaking commitment to showering," Jordan trailed off.

"Yes, please shower!" Future Kaz commented. "I could smell you when I walked in!"

"Okay, A, everyone's already trying to answer the important questions, and B, I showered Tuesday, a week ago Tuesday…" Kaz informed, trailing off into a flashback.

"I remember. You smelled great that day!" Gus commented.

"Excuse us, Terrence, guys," Oliver commented as he heard his phone buzzing. Pulling Kaz off to the side, Oliver said, "My dad just texted me where are you? Maybe I should just come clean and tell him about—the thing," Oliver whispered the last part.

"All right, here's what you do: you come up with an after school activity that sounds productive so he'll get off your case, but so boring, he won't ask for any details," Kaz suggested.

"That's a good idea, Kaz. Where'd you come up with that?" Oliver asked, knowing that Kaz did not think up of many good ideas.

"Oh, in Alibi Club, and if anybody asks, that's where I am right now."

"Oh, my job starts soon. I'll catch you and Oliver at work," Future Kaz called, exiting The Domain before Gus asked the bathroom question.

Oliver panicked, knowing that work meant Mighty Med. This Terrence person knew he and Oliver worked at Mighty Med, but how? He must be following them! Oliver looked over to see Kaz shaking his head. It seemed to Oliver as if Kaz knew why Terrence knew about Mighty Med. Kaz knew something Oliver didn't. Oliver figured it would be best to wait until they got to Mighty Med to ask Kaz about Terrence. In the meantime, Oliver needed to help settle some more pointless arguments.

"How many times would you say the average person goes to the bathroom a year? I say six," Gus said.

* * *

><p>"Ohh! Oliver, your backpack stinks!" Kaz exclaimed when Oliver set down the backpack.<p>

"I know. Stop putting your gym shoes in here!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Well where else am I going to put them in? My backpack? They stink!"

Kaz walked over to the newest patient in the hospital. Turning around and facing him, Oliver commented, "You know what else stinks by the way? The advice you gave me about my dad."

"Oh, why? What happened?"

"Well, I know he doesn't like theater so I told him I was in a play."

"Ahh, what play?" Kaz questioned, picking up and looking at a clipboard.

"That's what he said. And since I wasn't prepared for him to ask, I was like, "Uhmm uhh umm…", so now he thinks that's the title of a play!"

"What on earth could a play called "Uhmm uhh umm…"_ possibly _be about?"

"That's what he said! And since we're reading Frankenstein in English class, I said that the monster says his name like "Uhmm uhh umm…""

"Frankenstein? That's so played out! Why would a bunch of high school kids want to see that?"

"That's what _he _said! So I told him it was an updated version set in the White House."

"Oh, that actually sounds good. I'd like to see that!"

"That's what he said! So on Friday, he wants to go to a play that _does not _exist! What do I do? He's going to know I'm lying."

"Well, Oliver, when you're caught in a lie, there's only one thing to do."

"Tell the truth," a voice that Kaz recognized to be Future Kaz.

"What? No! How are we even related at all!"

"Related? What are you talking about?" Oliver questioned.

"I'll explain shortly. Kaz, can you retrieve Skylar from the PT room?" Future Kaz asked.

Kaz, being Kaz, had to ask what the PT room was. Once Kaz learned the PT room meant the physical training room, he left. Seeing Horace and Skylar off to the side, Kaz cleared his throat. "Horace? Someone needs to talk to you up front."

"It's not Alan, is it?" Horace asked, not wanting to talk to his nephew.

"No."

"Then certainly!"

As Horace left, Kaz looked to Skylar. "What's with the phone? You've only been on this planet for a week. You don't know anybody."

"That's why I got the no friends, no family plan," Skylar stated as if it was obvious. "So who wants to talk to Horace?"

"You'll never believe it, but…"

* * *

><p>"Future Kaz! I—I don't understand. When did you get here?" Horace questioned, thinking Future Kaz just randomly appeared just a few minutes earlier.<p>

"A week and a half ago, actually. I went through a time machine instead of teleporting back here," Future Kaz explained.

"Why didn't you have your time machine drop you off here?" Oliver asked, confused that his future best friend would not choose to arrive at Mighty Med. "And if the time machine didn't drop you off at Mighty Med, where did it drop you off?"

"The time machine didn't drop me off at Mighty Med because there was no Mighty Med," Future Kaz responded, deciding not to answer the second question. Seeing the confused look on Oliver's and Horace's face, Future Kaz supplied, "The entire facility was destroyed from the inside. Megahertz won a big battle and later an army of cyborgs led by his human cyborg, Oliver, broke into Mighty Med. It wouldn't be another year before Cyborgs took over the entire state."

"Wait, since you're Future Kaz, why do you call yourself Terrence?" Horace questioned, remembering the introduction when he walked in.

"I can't say I'm from the future, and I can't say I'm Kaz Allen when I'm talking to Kaz at The Domain, so I choose the name of Skylar's son," Future Kaz explained. "The biological father is you, Oliver."

Oliver's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and he broke into a huge grin. "I marry Skylar Storm, my favorite superheroine?"

"If you hadn't been taken prisoner and turned into a cyborg, then you most likely would have. The only survivors after you attacked Mighty Med were a pregnant Skylar, me, and possibly Alan, although we never Alan again. Alan led us to an escape rocket. There was only room for two people to escape, so Alan sent us on the rocket. We took an escape rocket and later came back, but Mighty Med was nothing but rubble. We were so fortunate Megahertz wasn't there; otherwise we would never have fled the state.

"We had no place to go. The two did not dare risk going back home in fear of getting captured. A few days later, Skylar's baby arrived. We knew we couldn't keep the baby safe in Pennsylvania, not with the cyborgs out there, so a very ill Skylar; her baby, Terrence; and I fled the state and headed up to New York.

"We were homeless and with no money. Skylar and I found an abandoned house and we headed there. Since we had the baby to raise and no money, I needed to get a job and be a man of the house. I thought about giving up time and time again, but it was Skylar's encouraging words and her unwavering support that changed me.

"Anyways, the morning after Skylar and I found the house, some kind neighbors found me and offered me a position to work for them. I worked anywhere from 40 to 50 hours a week, and the neighbors gave Sky and I room, rent, and food. Things were looking up.

"Then we get word that one of my sisters died. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't, not with the cyborgs out there. As it was, the state of Pennsylvania was nearly taken over. Within a year of being New Yorkers, Megahertz took over Pennsylvania. We knew it would only be a matter of time before Megahertz led his army up here, so we started to train for the fight.

"Eight years later, the first cyborg took his shot at a New Yorker and he was killed instantly. Skylar and I managed to avoid them for a couple years, but then you found us. You came, Oliver, and you nearly killed Skylar."

Oliver heart nearly stopped. He could never go on without her gone, even if this was some alternate reality. Oliver could tell that he and Skylar were perfect for each other, even if they never spent any time together as of now with Oliver doing school and Skylar recovering. "Go on."

"Fortunately, or sadly depending on how you look at it, right as you were about to kill Skylar, Skylar managed to get through to you, and you stabbed yourself. You were going to die, and there nothing we could do to stop it. As you were dying, you told us about the time machine and that we could prevent Megahertz from succeeding. Your last words were, "I love you, Skylar," and then you died, I went to the time machine and that's it. Most of my time has been spent remodeling the hideout."

"Wow. That was... wow!" Skylar exclaimed, having walked out of PT and having heard the conversation.

"Indeed," Kaz commented. While Kaz knew part of Future Kaz's future, this was the first time learning about it from a story.

"Well, I've got to talk to Agent Blaylock and then I'll be headed back to start on your script, Oliver."

"Okay," Oliver stated unsure. As soon as Future Kaz left, Oliver shrugged and went back to work.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Gus walked up to Jordan who was getting books from her locker. "So Jordan, do you want to see my umbilical cord?" Gus questioned, oblivious to the fact that Jordan detested his very soul. "I keep it in my wallet," he added, fishing for his wallet in his pocket.<p>

Jordan shook her head, clearly disgusted by the question. Oliver threw open the doors leading to the main hall and approached his two friends. "Jordan, Gus, I need a favor. You _have _to help me put on a play by tomorrow."

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"So my dad doesn't ask me where I go after school every day."

"Where do you go after school every day?"

"I have got to start preparing myself for follow-up questions," Oliver told himself.

"Yes, yes you do. What's up, Oliver, Gus, and… Jordan?" Terrence guessed, even though he already knew the three.

"Yup. What are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"I got a job here as a high school teacher. The salary is decent enough for me and I like working with people, so I thought this place would fit right in. Anyways, I have something you might need, Oliver," Terrence commented. "If you stop by during lunch, I can give it to you then."

"Sounds good!" Oliver exclaimed, watching as Terrence walked into a classroom. "Okay, I'll meet you two in the auditorium after class. See ya!"

As Oliver made a speedy getaway, Jordan cried, "You still haven't told us where you go after school! Ugh! Never mind."

"So, Jordan, do you still want to see that umbilical cord?" Gus asked.

* * *

><p>Wednesday Evening: at Mighty Med<p>

"Now open up and say 'ah,'" Horace ordered, holding a swab to the patient's mouth. The patient opened his mouth and Horace watched as the patient burned the swab to a crisp. "Okay, you're perfectly healthy," Horace commented, blowing away the smoke from on the swab.

"Hey," Kaz greeted as he stormed into the PT room with Skylar following behind him. Holding up a folder to Horace's eyes, Kaz informed, "Skylar and I looked through information about Brain Matter and we found this."

"Brain Matter checked into the hospital years ago, but never checked out," Skylar stated, pointing to the folder in Horace's hand as emphasis.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Horace lied, not wanting to give away the fact that Brain Matter was a monster that could disintegrate things.

Horace quickly made his way toward the exit, but the two teens were not done with him just yet. "If you don't tell me what it is, I will… start beat boxing right now," Kaz warned, knowing Horace did not like beat-boxing.

"He's just crazy enough to do it," Skylar confirmed, backing up one of her only friends thus far.

Horace looked unsure about the statement, but once Kaz began beat boxing, Horace gave in. "Okay, okay! Please, stop! I'll tell you," Horace promised. "The tale of Brain Matter is dark and mechobra. Because of him, something monstrous is hidden behind some door in Mighty Med. Whatever you do, do not open that door; it is the Door of Doom! Now we're having problems with the locks, so I need you to open up all the doors in Mighty Med."

"But what about the Door of Doom?" Kaz asked, remembering how Horace instructed not to open it.

"Do not open the Door of Doom!"

"Well, how do we know what door it is?" Skylar questioned.

"I've said too much," Horace whispered before he fled the PT room.

"Actually you haven't!" Kaz cried, but it was too late. Horace had already left.

* * *

><p>In the auditorium, Terrence, also known as Future Kaz to Kaz and Oliver, walked in with a platter of six foot sandwiches. Jordan was busy reading Terrence's play.<p>

"All right, guys. I thought you all might be hungry, so I brought sandwiches for later. First thing's first, a quick run-through of the play. Jordan, you play the girl that gets attacked by Gus, who happens to be the hideous Vice President. Oliver, you are the President that turned your Vice President into a monster and are trying to save the city. If worse comes to worse, I play the Vice President. Any questions?"

Jordan rose up from her chair. "Yes, I love my character. However, why does Gus have to be the Vice President? Sure he's hideous, but— it's just wrong!"

"Well, you only have to deal with it twice. Don't worry," Terrence reassured. "Twice that is assuming we have a repeat performance. Now, in the first scene, Oliver brings Gus to life. We need dry ice to create a scary atmosphere. Gus, can you help?"

"Done. My friend, Louis, can get dry ice," Gus stated.

"All right. Let's get the dry ice and then this play can start!"

* * *

><p>Kaz opened a door and slipped through it with Skylar following behind him. "I'm so conflicted! I'm dying to find out what happened to Brain Matter, but I don't want to die trying to find out what happened to Brain Matter."<p>

Looking around to see if anything was about to pop out, Skylar asked, "What if we open the Door of Doom?"

Right as Skylar finished asking that, Kaz jumped when the lights in the room ominously flickered off. "I wish I would have done item one on Horace's list: change the lightbulbs!"

Kaz noticed a door in the corner. Looking back to Skylar who nodded, Kaz placed a hand on the doorknob, unsure as to what lay behind the door. He opened it and screamed. Two girls with ghost white powder on their faces and long black hair stared emotionlessly at the wall.

"Relax," Skylar reassured once she spotted the girls. "They're just selling _Super Scout Cookies._ I'll take two boxes of Mutant Mints."

As if on cue, both girls whipped from behind their back a box of Mutant Mints. Knowing that he hated coconut, Kaz stuck his head in the door. "Those don't have coconut in them, right? Because I hate coconut. Ahh!" Kaz screamed as the girls hissed at him.

The next door they searched was scarier than the first door they tried, and in more than one way. Both Skylar and Kaz screamed as they saw a nurse giving a superhero a bath. As soon as the superhero in the red wrestling mask turned to face them, Kaz slammed the door closed and held his heavily beating chest.

"That… that had to be the Door of Doom," Skylar breathed, still recuperating from that frightful sight.

"No, it's not. Let's just search the rest of the rooms and call it a day."

"Fine by me," Skylar stated, as eager as Kaz was to finish searching for Brain Matter today. Little did they know that horror was just around the corner…

Xxx

"It's the only door we haven't opened. It's got to be the Door of Doom," Kaz stated, horrified for perhaps the tenth time that day.

Skylar was no longer afraid. In fact, she was getting annoyed of Kaz's scardyness. "Stop being such a baby!" Flinging the last door open, she screamed in horror. In the middle of the room, Alan was clipping his long toenails. "My eyes!"

Finally realizing that someone was watching him, Alan stood up and stopped in front of Skylar. "Hey, a little privacy please?" Alan then closed the door.

"Well, I guess we head back now," Kaz reasoned.

"I guess so," Skylar mumbled, following Kaz back to the PT room.

"Well, we opened every door in the hospital. No Door of Doom, and no Brain Matter," Kaz stated, utterly disappointed. He opened the freezer to grab his favorite popsicle, a tofu pop.

"Maybe Horace was just testing us," Skylar guessed, trying to mask the disappointment she felt now that her search with Kaz was over. "Maybe there is no Door of Doom."

"Ahh!" Kaz screamed as he opened the freezer door.

"What's wrong?"

"We're out of tofu pops," Kaz answered, grabbing the empty box from the freezer. He was just about to put the box in the trashcan when he saw a Brain Matter action figure in the back. "That's weird. Who put a Brain Matter figurine in the freezer? Oh, wow. This thing's really heavy," Kaz stated as he picked the figurine up and placed it on the ground.

Before Kaz could look for other items in the freezer, he looked down and saw that the Brain Matter figurine was glowing.

"It's glowing," Skylar cried in astonishment, her hand automatically resting on Kaz's shoulder. "What's going on?"

There was a flash of light and the figurine turned into the actual human being. Standing right at the foot of the freezer was Brain Matter. "I can't believe this! It's the real Brain Matter!" Kaz exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"The last thing I remember," Brain Matter started, his voice and hands shaky, "I was conducting an experiment on myself. Something went terribly wrong, but I can't remember what!" The scientist then started to have some sort of stroke and dropped to the ground.

Kaz went to help the scientist, but backed away when he heard an inhuman sound coming out of the scientist. The scientist glowed blue and starting growing until he reached the freezer! Skylar was so focused on the monster she didn't notice that she was holding Kaz's hand. The two backed up further, Kaz and Skylar both unable to take their eyes off the creature.

**"Now I remember!" **the Brain Matter exclaimed. His blue chest crackled with electricity and his voice raised several octaves.

Horace came in right as the monster began throwing items to the ground. The doctor looked straight at Kaz and asked, "What did you do? I told you not to open the Door of Doom!"

"Why didn't you just tell me not to open the freezer?" Kaz snapped, angry that Horace was blaming this on him. It was the doctor's fault for not being specific enough.

"Because I know you. If I say, "Kaz, don't open the freezer", the first thing you do is open the freezer!"

Kaz threw his hands up in surrender. "I opened it anyway!"

Alan, Horace, Kaz, and Skylar watched as the monster roared and punched a metallic item. An orange force of light enveloped the item until it was just tar. "Uh, guys, he can pulverize things," Skylar said stating the obvious.

A quick idea formed in Horace's mind as he ordered everyone up onto the platform and created a force field to protect the people.

"What's happening? Brain Matter used to be a hero. How did he become this monster?" Kaz asked.

"You're like a dog without the bone! Just let it go!" Horace ordered.

"All right, if that's the way you want it." Kaz then started to beatbox in an attempt to scare Horace.

"Okay, fine, fine. I'll tell you. Brain Matter was a brilliant scientist and crime fighter…"

_**Flashback starts:**_

_**"…that invented his own weapons, miracles of technology that made him a hero to be reckoned with. However, Brain Matter soon grew envious of superheroes that didn't have to rely on weapons. So he developed a serum that would give him his own superpowers. I had heard the rumors so I went to investigate, but I was too late."**_

Present

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. This happened in the 1970's?"

"No this happened five years ago; I just had a very outdated sense of style. Anyway…

_**Flashback resumes**_

_**"Brain Matter made a miscalculation with the serum and turned into a hideous, violent beast with an insatiable hunger for human brains!"**_

_**Flashback ends**_

"By freezing the monster, we were able to neutralize and shrink him. We stored him here until we could develop a cure."

"If he's so dangerous, why would you keep him in a regular freezer?" Skylar asked over the monster's pounding on the force field.

"He was hidden behind the Tofu pops! Who would eat a Tofu pop?"

Brain Matter roared as he slammed his fist on the force field.

"The force field is stretched too thin trying to protect all of us," Horace realized.

"We need to figure out a way to freeze him! Any idea if there is a freezing chamber in this hospital?"

"Do we have some kind of freezing chamber in this hospital? No, but we have a freezing ray in the ER!"

"All right, let me think," Kaz stated aloud. "Oh! I got it! Horace, let me out and I will lure him to the freezing ray."

"He'll rip you apart. I can't let you do that!"

"Let him! Let him!" Alan begged.

"Kaz, are you sure about this?"

"I'm never sure of _anything _I do, so why would I start now?" Kaz questioned.

The logic was good enough for Horace and so Horace opened a small door for Kaz to go through. Right before Kaz could leave, Skylar placed a hand on Kaz's shoulder and looked her friend right in the eye. "Wait, what are you going to do?"

"When Brain Matter worked in his lab, he _always _listened to Mozart, and he _hated _to be disturbed. The one thing that disturbed him most was…" Kaz slid underneath the door and faced the monster. "Hey, Brain Matter! Pew pew chicka pew chicka pew pew—"

Brain Matter roared and chased Kaz out of the PT room and into the ER room. The various nurses and doctors fled when Brain Matter entered the room. While Brain Matter maneuvered his way over to Kaz, Horace sneaked toward the freezing ray.

"Horace, is the freezing ray ready?" Kaz asked, running around in circles.

"Oh no! We're out of dry ice!" Horace exclaimed, which terrified Kaz.

"Help, do something!"

Without thinking, Horace tried to use his freezing powers on Brain Matter, but that only agitated the scientist. Roaring, Brain Matter threw the power back at Horace before he faced Kaz once again.

"Don't eat my brains! Look, I'm sorry about beat-boxing, but do you want to hear some Mozart?" Brain Matter nodded. "I don't know any Mozart," Kaz cried before he ran out of the entrance and to school.

Kaz earned many stares as the monster followed him through traffic, sidewalks, and finally into the school. Kaz was on so much adrenaline that when he stopped, he could barely breathe.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver demanded, trying his hardest not to yell at Kaz, as Oliver was in the middle of a play.

"Monster... beatboxing… Mozart …" Kaz panted. "Chased me… all the way from Mighty Med. Lost him."

The monster roared as it finally spotted Kaz and stormed up on stage. Offstage, Terrence was thanking the heavens for having the monster show up. "Ahh! Didn't lose him!" Kaz stated, whirling around.

"Uh…" Oliver looked to Kaz for an explanation as he backed away.

"It's Brain Matter," Kaz supplied. "He accidently turned himself into a Brain Eating Monster."

"We have to do something!"

"The only way to stop him is to freeze him," Kaz and Terrence said at the same time.

"Gus, go stand by the coffin!" Terrence ordered.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that," Gus muttered, but doing as he was told.

"Oh no. The monster has her!" Oliver cried.

"Brain Matter, Brain Matter, look. It's Colleen!" Kaz stated, pointing to Gus who was by the coffin filled of dry ice. "She's returned to you!"

The monster put down Jordan and held his hand out to 'Colleen', as if doing so would bring her closer to him. "Col…leen."

As soon as the monster was close enough, Oliver and Kaz elbowed the monster into the coffin while Terrence held the coffin shut. The coffin rocked, signaling the monster was trying to escape, then all went silent.

"It worked!" Oliver stated after looking in the coffin just to be sure.

"Yes!" Kaz exclaimed, high-fiving his best friend.

The idiotic audience clapped at a marvelous ending. Jordan, Gus, Kaz, Oliver, and Terrence walked to the center of the stage and bowed.

"All right, everyone! Now who wants an encore performance?" Terrence cried, waving his hands up and down in the air to exhilarate the crowd. While the crowd whistled and clapped, Terrence cast a look to Oliver while he addressed the crowd, "It will be on Friday. Tickets will be two dollars if you are willing to pay."

"An encore performance? My dad is totally going to want to come to that!" Oliver hissed.

"I know. The play is a perfect opportunity to meet your dad."

"You know, I'm not even going to ask," Oliver mumbled, taking one last bow before exiting the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Frighty Med is finally finished. R and R. Peace!**


End file.
